


I'll Be Home For Dinner (Or Maybe I Won't Leave You At All)

by C4t1l1n4



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff, Flustered Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: “Did- Did I just kiss Cas?” The words stumble out of his mouth like he half can’t believe he’s saying them, staring at his brother like that whole scene might’ve been a fever dream.“Yeah.”“Oh.” Dean drops his gaze to the floor, his cheeks starting to heat up. “Oh.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	I'll Be Home For Dinner (Or Maybe I Won't Leave You At All)

They’re leaving for a hunt. 

It’s a simple salt ’n burn so only Sam and Dean are going. They posit the idea of just the 2 of them going to Cas under the pretense that it’s an easy case, not too far from the bunker. If they’re lucky, they'll even be home in time for dinner. 

The real reason Cas isn’t going is that he got hurt pretty bad on the last hunt, and Dean is worried about his recovery. Something that can take down an angel shouldn’t be messed with and said angel should be kept inside, wrapped in bubble wrap, safe from the world. 

But as stubborn as Cas is, that’s not going to happen. So, instead, they take simple cases and convince the healing angel to stay home. 

“Alright,” Dean announces, his gaze flickering between the bunker door, his brother and Cas. “I think we’re gonna head out.” He turns his attention to the angel, stepping closer and grabbing him by the hand. “We’ll be back before you know it.” He grins. “You won’t even know we’re gone.” 

“Finally, some peace and quiet.” Cas snarks back, but Dean knows it’s all in good fun.

The hunter leans forward, pressing a kiss to the angel’s forehead before walking towards where Baby is parked in the garage. 

Sam stares at Cas, disbelief etched his face, not even trying to hide it. Cas stares back, eyes widen, cheeks flushed pink. They wordlessly convey that neither of them knows what just happened. 

“C’mon Sam!” Dean calls carelessly over his shoulder, pausing halfway through the door. His brother’s voice startles him out of his stunned trance and he quickly catches up. 

The brothers settle into the Impala and Dean has just put the key into the ignition when he stops. He falls back into his seat, the car still off, but makes no indication that he’s going to move. 

“Did- Did I just kiss Cas?” The words stumble out of his mouth like he half can’t believe he’s saying them, staring at his brother like that whole scene might’ve been a fever dream.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Dean drops his gaze to the floor, his cheeks starting to heat up. “Oh.” 

“You uh…” Sam half chuckles, amusement settling into his voice. “You want me to take this case?” 

“Yeah, I need to…” But Sam doesn’t hear the rest as his brother darts out of the car, heading back towards the inside of the bunker. 

“Good luck!” Sam calls after him, sliding over to sit behind the wheel. He glances over to the empty door frame that his brother had disappeared through and then starts the car with the shake of his head. 

Dean rushes down the stairs and then realizes he has no idea what he’s gonna say when he comes face to face with Cas. 

“Did you mean it?” is the first thing that comes out of the angel’s mouth and Dean still doesn’t know how to respond. 

Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? Would admitting that he’s been crushing on Cas for years be a good idea? Does the angel even like him back? The longer the silence lingers the longer Dean gets nervous until he ends up blurting out: 

“I love you!” 

The words hang in the air for a few seconds, and for those few dreadful seconds, Dean thinks he’s made a huge mistake. He wonders if he could chase after Sam and convince him to run him over with Baby. But Cas moves, reaching up and cradling his hunter's face, and smile painted on his own. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
